Time Changes Everything
by fervesco
Summary: HGSS. Hermione returns to Hogwarts as a teacher, now married (not so happily) and with a child. Response to Kiristeen's challenge . COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Time Changes Everything  
  
AN: Okay, I've read an awful lot of Hr/SS fics where Snape is married of late, so I thought – what if it were Hermione who was married? Warning: All very fluffy – not like my other SS/Hr fic (Though I am planning another stand-alone fic with a completely canon Snape…) I have also decided to take up Kiristeen ke Alaya's challenge! (see details at the bottom)   
  
I'm not so keen on the title of this, but it'll do for now…  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all belong to the Goddess Rowling – I'm just gonna let them have a little fun while we wait for the next book…  
  
Albus Dumbledore stepped into the staff room at Hogwarts and the room full of his faculty turn to him in anticipation. They had obviously been waiting some time for him to turn up, and several of them looked eager to get back to what they were doing.  
  
"I called this meeting to introduce our new Astronomy Professor, but it appears she is running a little late," Dumbledore spoke softly, hoping to calm them down.   
  
"Headmaster, I have other more pressing matters to attend to…" Severus Snape began, rising to his feet.  
  
"Sit back down Severus. I am sure she will be here any moment, and I think you will find the appointment I have made quite …interesting."  
  
Snape reluctantly sat back down, scowling. In all honesty, he really didn't have anything else to attend to. The new school year would begin tomorrow, and he had already organized his classes, restocked the potions cupboard and filled his inkbottles with copious amounts of ominous red ink. However, the idea of spending another minute listening to Minerva McGonagall chattering on to Rolanda Hooch about her holiday in Spain was a thought worse than death.  
  
"I highly doubt that, Sir," Snape grumbled, restlessly tapping his long fingers against the wooden armrest of his chair.  
  
"Justin, will you just watch her for a few minutes! For Merlin's sake, I'm already fifteen minutes late!" Hermione Granger insisted, hurriedly pulling on her long, blue robes. She shot her husband an exasperated look.  
  
"Fine. But I told you, Hermione, if you haven't got time to do your job as well as look after your daughter, that is your problem!" Justin Finch-Fletchly snapped, throwing down the copy of the Daily Prophet he had been reading onto the small coffee table before him.  
  
"Our daughter," Hermione corrected, checking her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her hair down, only semi-satisfied with the result. She really had wanted to make a good impression on her fellow teachers, but looked like that idea had gone down the drain.  
  
"Mummy?" a small girl asked uncertainly from where she sat on the floor before the fire, playing with a pile of wooden blocks.  
  
"Mummy will be back in just a little while, Charlotte," Hermione said softly to her daughter, bending down to plant a kiss on top of her head. "You be a good girl for Daddy, now, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah," the little girl sighed. Hermione could feel her heart breaking. She knew Justin wouldn't bother to take the time to play with Charlotte, and Hermione seriously considering staying. Then she remembered why she had accepted this job, why she had worked so hard to make it this far – for Charlotte.   
  
"Good girl," Hermione said softly. She turned to Justin. "She could do with a snack – there's a banana on the counter…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Hermione sighed, then with a last look at Charlotte she walked out the door.  
  
The staff room door burst open, and Hermione found herself faced with twenty or so staring faces, some of them obviously none too pleased with her late arrival.  
  
"Ah, there you are," Dumbledore said, his face crinkling with a smile.  
  
"So, so sorry I am late," Hermione said hurriedly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Snape's head snapped up – there was something a little too familiar about that voice, yet looking at the woman standing just inside the door, he found it difficult to place where he knew her from. Snape lifted his cup, taking a snip as he inspected her. She was indeed quite stunning – long brown hair that fell in curls almost to her waist, pale, smooth skin, and though she was a little on the short side, she did indeed have an exquisite figure.  
  
"Professors, I would like to introduce our new Astronomy Professor, Ms Hermione Granger."  
  
Snape choked on his drink. Surely, it couldn't be… but no, now taking a look at her, Dumbledore was right, this was indeed Miss Granger, but no longer the silly school girl who used to wave her hand incessantly in his Potions class – indeed, she had grown into a woman.  
  
The rest of the staff had erupted into applause, though some of it reluctantly – obviously annoyed at having to wait so long for the new Professor.  
  
Snape shook off his previous, rather unethical thoughts about Hermione, and anger reared its ugly head.  
  
"Forgive me, Headmaster, but Miss Granger is hardly out of school, how exactly is she supposed to teach?" Snape sneered, his eyes narrowing at Hermione.  
  
"It has been four years since Hermione left Hogwarts. She has completed all the necessary training requirements, Severus, and you and I both know what a brilliant mind she has. I believe we are quite lucky to be able to have her on our staff," Albus said, giving Hermione a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, returning his smile. Dumbledore's words meant the world to her – it had been a long, hard struggle to get to this point, and even that simple compliment from Dumbledore made the work seem worth it.  
  
"Well done, Hermione!" Hagrid boomed, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Four years? Snape thought. Where had that time gone? It really did seem like just yesterday he had been taking house points from her for being an insufferable know-it-all. Snape had to wonder what she was doing teaching at Hogwarts – Albus was right, the girl did indeed have a brilliant mind and was more than capable of teaching, but Snape thought she could have done so much more…  
  
Hermione moved around the room, being reacquainted with her old teachers, and meeting the few new arrivals, and Snape found himself mesmerized.  
  
"She's really blossomed, hasn't she?" Minerva said from next to Snape.  
  
"Indeed," Snape said coldly, tearing his gaze away. "We shall just have to see what sort of a teacher she makes."  
  
Hermione had made her way to McGonagall, and smiled warmly at her old head of house.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, it's so nice to see you again," Hermione bubbled, smiling softly at the elderly witch.   
  
"Oh, please, Hermione, call me Minerva. And it's my pleasure, I assure you, to have you as a work mate."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied politely, then hesitantly turned to Snape. Hermione was a little anxious about this reunion – wondering how precisely her old surly potions master would treat her now she was to work with him. He really didn't look as though he had changed much – same large nose, greasy black hair and black robes, but there was always the chance…  
  
"Severus…" Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"You will refer to me as Professor Snape," Snape growled at her.   
  
'And I guess we have an answer,' Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
"Severus, come now…" Minerva chided, chuckling a little.  
  
Snape did not say another word, and certainly gave no indication that he would retract his last statement. Hermione gave him a long look before speaking.  
  
"Very well then, Professor Snape," she finally replied. Though she said the words casually, Snape could swear there was a double meaning in them – an accepting of a challenge Snape had not meant to extend. Snape was about to give Hermione a warning glare, but she simply walked away, heading towards Lupin, before he had the opportunity.   
  
"I see that snake hasn't changed his scales," Hermione spoke softly to Lupin, rolling her eyes as she gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Hey, that was a warm welcome coming from him. Know what he said to me when I returned?" Lupin teased, giving Hermione a reassuring grin. Hermione raised her eyebrows in inquiry. "I see the headmaster has been pulling strays from the gutter yet again."  
  
Hermione snorted, but felt somewhat better.  
  
"How's Charlie?" Lupin asked, referring to Hermione's daughter.  
  
"She's wonderful. And she's grown so much since you last saw her – you must stop by sometime and see her."  
  
"I will." Lupin paused, unsure whether to breach the next subject, but decided that he really did need to know that Hermione was all right. "And Justin?"  
  
Hermione looked away for a moment, and then back. "He's fine."  
  
Lupin took the hint and moved on to lighter banter.  
  
Finally, after having spoken with everyone, Hermione decided she had better head back to her quarters – undoubtedly Justin would be getting worked up that he had to look after Charlotte for so long.  
  
"Forgive me, Albus, but I must be going," Hermione spoke, a little reluctantly. It had been nice, for the most part, to catch up with her old professors – people who didn't know about her personal life, and hence couldn't judge her for it. Treasure this, Hermione thought, it won't last long.  
  
"Of course, Hermione. You have a good evening, and I shall see you in the Great Hall tomorrow for the sorting?" Albus spoke questioningly, but Hermione knew this was not something she could say no to. Hopefully Charlotte's nanny would arrive in time.  
  
"Definitely, Albus." Hermione, turned to the rest of the room. "Well," she spoke, glancing around, "it was a pleasure to meet you all. And I look forward to working with you." Her eyes lingered on Snape for a moment, and a flood of bravery washed over her. "Especially you, Severus," she spoke with a wicked grin.  
  
Too shocked by her words to speak, Snape had to just watch as she gracefully turned and left the lounge.  
  
The Challenge:   
  
1. Snape's mother decides it's high time her son married.   
  
2. Could be he's the only living heir, i.e. the only one to pass on the Snape name. Could be that she simply wants her son happy. Could be she really wants grandchildren.  
  
3. You could have her looking at *only* purebloods, or not caring at this point -- having given up on that hope. She could even never have cared, his entrance into Voldemort's service being something that cut him off from his family.  
  
4. The end result could be either het or slash. Snape's reasoning being 'going along' or resisting with every breath his mother's choices/demands.  
  
5. Above all have fun! : )  
  
6. Extra points for the following:  
  
Snape ends up with either Hermione or Harry.  
  
His mother *tries* to get him together with Minerva.  
  
Really bonus points if you can believably have her try for Trelawney ::snickers 


	2. Two

Hermione took her time getting back to her quarters – as much as she wanted to check up on Charlotte, the idea of a few more moments away from Justin was too appealing. Hermione reveled in the silence of the stone hallways on her return. The peace was broken, however, when she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the corridor her rooms were off. She could hear Charlotte's ear-splitting screams, and the adrenaline kicked in, as Hermione's heart raced, terrible thoughts flooding through her mind. Her legs carried her at full speed to the wooden door that marked her rooms, and without hesitation she threw the door open. Desperately she scanned the room for her daughter, and saw Justin sitting in his armchair, quite calmly reading his paper again. Hermione followed the heart wrenching screams to Charlotte's room, tripping over one of the many unpacked boxes sitting on the floor, stubbing her toe. Ignoring the pain she pushed the door open and she saw her daughter sitting in her bed, screaming her lungs out, tears dripping down her tiny face.  
  
"Charlotte!" Hermione exclaimed, hurrying to scoop the girl into her arms. "What's the matter, sweetie? Why are you in bed?"  
  
"Daddy said I had to go to sleep and…and…" Charlotte hiccuped loudly as her tears subsided. "I don't want tooooo!!!!!"  
  
Hermione hugged her daughter, softly reassuring her it was not time for bed, all the while gritting her teeth in anger at her husband. How dare he make her go to bed at three-o clock! The only reason he'd put Charlotte there was to avoid looking after her once again! Hermione had fought hard with Charlotte over the last few months to get her to go to sleep on time, and to stay in her own bed, not to come and sleep with Hermione, and this one lazy move on Justin's part would blow that right out the water.  
  
"Well, how about you and Mummy go for a little walk? We could do some exploring?" Hermione suggested. She so very desperately wanted to confront Justin about this, but she refused to argue with him in front of Charlotte. She dearly hoped that Charlotte didn't realize what a bad state her parents' marriage was in.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Charlotte's enthusiasm warmed Hermione's heart. After helping the little girl put on her coat and shoes, Hermione took her daughter's hand and led her out of her bedroom, planning on simply slipping out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Justin snapped at her, barely bothering to glance at his wife and daughter.  
  
"Out," Hermione coldly, though she tried hard to keep her voice even.  
  
"Well, I want my dinner in an hour."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but bit her tongue. He knew she wouldn't yell at him in front of Charlotte, and used it to his every advantage.  
  
"I'm sure you know where the kitchens are," Hermione muttered, as she closed the door behind her. Just you wait, Justin, Hermione thought menacingly. He wasn't half going to get an earful when she had him alone – and he'd be lucky if that's all he got.  
  
"Where we going, Mummy?" Charlotte asked, her hand grasping tightly on to her mother's.   
  
"I'm not sure, Charlie, where would you like to go?" Hermione asked, as they headed up the stone steps at the end of the hall.  
  
"Outside?" Charlotte questioned. Hermione looked out the window and saw the lake.  
  
"Sure. In fact, I've got something really cool to show you."  
  
"What?! What?!" Charlotte skipped in excitement.  
  
"You'll have to see."  
  
Snape sat alone in his chambers, down in the dungeons. He had been attempting to read from a large, leather bound book for the last half an hour, but in all honesty, he couldn't even remember the title of the book, let alone what he had been reading. To say Snape was distracted was a huge understatement. Though he was trying not to, his mind kept wandering to Hermione, and how she had "blossomed" as McGonagall tactfully put it, over the years. The image of her standing in the door way of the Staff room before Snape realized who she was, was burnt into his mind, and no matter how hard he tried to shove the image away, it seemed there to stay. Snape knew he should be angry at her cheek, daring to call him by his first name after he'd specifically told her not to, but he wasn't. Not that he'd ever let her or anyone else for that matter know that – she would be sure to get the message next time he saw her.  
  
Snape shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts, and went back to his book.  
  
Dragonsblood is quite…  
  
And there she was, yet again, but now he could hear her speaking his first name, the way the syllables rolled off her tongue, sent a pleasant shiver up Snape's spine. He felt a stirring in his pants, and looked down at the large bulge forming there.  
  
"Oh, thank you so bloody much," he swore at it, throwing his book on to the table. He considered taking this matter into hand, so to speak, but stopped just short of undoing the front of his pants. This had gone quite far enough – fancy getting hard over that stupid Granger girl! He certainly wasn't going to sit here wanking off while fantasizing about her! Snape got to his feet, grabbed his robes from the back of the chair and strode from the room. A walk - that's just what he needed to clear his head.  
  
Though Hermione had planned on taking Charlotte down to the lake to see the giant squid, on their way there they spotted Hagrid out working in his garden.  
  
"Hermione!" Hagrid boomed from across the grass. He waved one giant hand at the pair of them, and then beckoned them over.  
  
Hagrid, though keen to meet Charlotte, seemed a little confused as to what to make of her. Hermione found this quite funny, given that Hagrid seemed to have a way with all manner of beasts, yet a little girl stumped him. After a cup of tea, Hermione bid Hagrid farewell.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Hagrid said, as they went leave his hut. "I just baked some rock cakes. Can she have some?"" Hermione panicked – she knew just what Hagrid's rock cakes were like – and she planned on her daughter keeping her baby teeth until they fell out of their own accord.  
  
"Uh, no, thank you, Hagrid," Hermione said, as Charlotte tugged on her robes. "Charlotte's uh…allergic to them."  
  
"No I'm not, Mummy."  
  
Thank you so much, dear, Hermione thought sarcastically, but she smiled inwardly.  
  
"These ones you are, Charlotte, dear," Hermione informed her daughter.   
  
"Oh, well, next time I'll make toffee," Hagrid beamed at Hermione, and she didn't dare turn him down again.  
  
"That would be…nice," Hermione spoke hesitantly, storing in her memory not to ever let Hagrid know beforehand she was coming to visit with Charlotte.  
  
The pair headed across to the lake, and Hermione put her fingers to her lips as she took a seat on a rock, pulling her daughter into her lap.  
  
"What Mummy?" Charlotte asked, staring out at the lake where her mother was looking.  
  
"You'll have to be very quiet and you'll see," Hermione replied in a whisper. They sat there for a few minutes, and sure enough, the Giant Squid surfaced, on large eye watching its visitors, before sinking back beneath the surface.  
  
"Wow!" Charlotte announced. "That was so cool!"  
  
Snape heard the tiny voice as he made his way around the path that surrounded the lake. It was too early for the students to have returned for the new school year, and really the childish voice sounded much too young to be one of those dunderheads. Intrigued, Snape pressed ahead. The sight that came to him as he made his way around a clump of bushes surprised him. Hermione sat there with a small girl in her lap, staring out at the lake. He stopped and watched her for a moment, taking in the soft smile on Hermione's face, and the childish innocence of the tiny girl. It warmed Snape's heart for a moment, seeing them sitting there so peacefully. Finally, not wanting to get caught watching them, Snape cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione jumped, clutching hold of her daughter.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape, it's just you," Hermione gasped, her thumping heart slowing back down, and she released her vice like hold on her daughter.   
  
"So I'm no longer a threat, Miss Granger?" Snape inquired, bitterness to his words.   
  
"Hardly," Hermione tutted at him, letting Charlotte, who was wriggling in her lap, get down. "Stay away from the water!" Hermione called after her.  
  
"Yes, Mummy!"   
  
Hermione cringed a little at those words. It wasn't that she embarrassed about having Charlotte – far from it, she was very proud of her little girl. She just didn't like the idea of Snape knowing about her private life.  
  
"'Mummy?'" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.   
  
"Yes, I do believe that is what children call their mothers," Hermione spoke defensively.  
  
"Quite." Snape glanced from Hermione to where the girl was now playing in the sand. "How old is she?"  
  
"Four," Hermione replied, then gave Snape a sharp look as he raised his eyebrows at her again. "Yes, Severus, I was pregnant when I finished here. Well done. Aren't you the genius."  
  
"Bloody Weasley's, I presume," Snape sneered, his anger bubbling, though for reasons he didn't like. He should not give a damn about Hermione Granger's private affairs. He would not care.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no. My husband's." Hermione said this defensively, but inside her heart sunk. If only Charlotte's were Ron's – he would surely have made a better father than Justin. Heck, Hermione thought scathingly, Snape would've made a better father than Justin.  
  
"Not that I care, Miss Granger, but for the sake of addressing you in the proper manner, who precisely is your husband?"   
  
"Professor Granger will suffice nicely," Hermione spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see if you can earn that title."  
  
Hermione bit her tongue as she saw her daughter watching their exchange.  
  
"Mummy! I want to see that…thing again!" Charlotte announced, looking at the water hopefully.  
  
"You'll just have to wait, Char," Hermione said, her voice now much softer.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand, and Hermione panicked, reaching for her own.  
  
"Little jumpy, aren't you?" Snape drawled, looking down his nose at the wand just inches beyond it.  
  
"What precisely are you going to do with that?" Hermione nodded at the hand that was holding his wand.  
  
"Well, I thought I would allow your daughter to see the squid again," Snape's snarled. "But then again, I have better things to be doing."  
  
Hermione looked at him a few moments longer, then hesitantly lowered her arm.  
  
"Really Mister? Can you make it come out again?" Charlotte exclaimed, jumping to her feet, and rushing over.  
  
Snape scrutinized the child for a moment. "I could. But it seems your mother would rather I didn't."  
  
Bastard, thought Hermione. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
"Be my guest," Hermione replied politely, making sure Snape caught her sharp glare.  
  
Snape magicked up a large loaf of bread, then using a levitation charm, sent the load over the water, allowing it to splash in a safe distance from the shore.  
  
Hermione watched on skeptically, yet sure enough the squid resurfaced, much to Charlotte's excitement.  
  
"That was really cool!" Charlotte squealed, racing back to her mother. She looked up at Snape in wide-eyed admiration.  
  
"Yes, Bravo," Hermione drawled, slowly clapping her hands in a patronizing manner.  
  
Snape gave Hermione his most Snapeish glare before addressing her daughter.  
  
"Not a problem. Charlotte is it?"  
  
"Yep. What's your name?"  
  
Snape looked at Hermione, a wicked smile crossing his lips, before returning to Charlotte. "You may call me Severus." 


	3. Three

"Where is she?!" Hermione grumbled, as she raced around the kitchen of her quarters, attempting to give Charlotte her dinner while dressing herself and picking up the wooden blocks scattered across the kitchen floor that had threatened to break her neck several times already. The nanny Hermione had employed to take care of Charlotte while she was working was supposed to have arrived two hours ago and here it was, just twenty minutes before the Sorting Ceremony, and no sign of her.  
  
"Well I'm not looking after her," Justin informed Hermione, his backside glued to the couch in front of the TV.  
  
Hermione detoured via the couch on her way to the bedroom to find her shoes.  
  
"You," she hissed at her husband, "can't even look after yourself!"  
  
Justin shrugged, flipping channels.  
  
Hermione didn't bother wasting anymore time on him, and hurried to the bedroom to grab her shoes. Searching around the disaster she finally found them under a pile of Justin's dirty laundry.  
  
"Fireplace!" Justin bellowed from the other room.  
  
"Well get it then!" Hermione snapped, her temper flailing. Not in front of Charlotte, she told herself.  
  
There was a long pause and then Justin growled "It's that nanny!"  
  
Hermione rushed back into the lounge, putting on her earrings as she spoke to the head in the fireplace.  
  
"Katherine," Hermione said exasperatedly, "where on Earth are you?!"  
  
"I am so, so sorry, Hermione, but something's come up. My mother is ill – I have to take care of her."  
  
The woman looked genuinely sorry.  
  
"Great. That's just fine!" Hermione snapped, then felt guilty. It wasn't the poor lady's fault. "Sorry, Katherine."  
  
"That's all right, Hermione, I should have contacted you earlier." The image flickered in the flames.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do?" she sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, trying to rub away the pressure that was building.  
  
"Well, I found a woman who's willing to take care of Charlotte until mother is better. She's a little old, but she's really wonderful with children…"  
  
Hermione's hopes lifted. "Really? Great!"  
  
"I'll let her know – I'm sure she'll be there soon."  
  
"Thanks, Katherine," Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
"Not a problem. Sorry again…"  
  
The image faded, and Hermione returned to her daughter in the kitchen.  
  
"I want Katherine!" Charlotte wailed, thumping her hands on the table.  
  
"Now, Char, I'm sure the new lady will be just as nice," Hermione said quietly to her daughter.  
  
"No she won't!"  
  
"Shh, Char, and eat your dinner. Mummy has to get ready."  
  
"I don't want you to go!" the girl screamed.  
  
Hermione gave her daughter a warning look, and she quieted down. "It's just for a couple of hours, Char. You'll be fine."  
  
Hermione grabbed her robes and slipped them on, checking that her wand was still in the pocket, smoothing down the soft fabric. As Charlotte finished her dinner, Hermione grabbed a cloth to wipe the girl's face as she jumped down from her chair.  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door, and Hermione hurried to answer it. There was an elderly witch, old enough to be Hermione's grandmother. She wore deep purple robes, her steel grey hair falling dead straight down her back. There was something oddly familiar about her features, but Hermione didn't have time to stop and wonder.  
  
"Hi, you must be the nanny," Hermione bubbled, leaving the door open for the woman to follow her. "Charlotte's had her dinner, she needs a bath…"  
  
"I don't want you to goooooo!!" Charlotte wailed again, taking hold of her mother's robes and refusing to let go.  
  
"Justin's in the lounge, but don't expect him to be of any help," Hermione sighed, lifted her wand to clear away Charlotte's dinner mess. The elderly witch held her hand up, indicating for Hermione not to bother.  
  
"I'll sort it all out," the witch said gently. "You go or you'll be late."  
  
"Thanks…" Hermione drifted off, realizing she didn't even know her name.  
  
"Ursula," the woman replied with a soft smile. Charlotte's screaming had stopped, and she was now watching the witch, absolutely intrigued. "Hello, Charlotte. How about I read you a story?"  
  
"Yeah!" Charlotte exclaimed, forgetting all about her mother as she raced to her room to get a book.  
  
Hermione relaxed a notch, and smiled at Ursula. "Thank you so, much…"  
  
"No need for that, my dear. Now off you go!"  
  
Hermione rushed into the Great Hall through the staff entrance just moments before the first years would arrive. As Hermione hurried to the empty chair she had spotted at the opposite end of the table, she paused to say to Dumbledore "So, so, sorry I'm late Albus…"  
  
"Quite all right, Hermione. You're here, and that's the important part," the wise wizard said understandingly.  
  
Hermione rushed to take her seat, and it wasn't until she had finally settled that she realized she was between Snape and Sybil Trelawny. Hermione gave a sigh in resignation to what would undoubtedly be a trying dinner.  
  
"Nice entrance," Snape drawled, as the first years filed in behind Minerva.  
  
"Nice hair," Hermione shot back under her breath, a smile on her face as she watched the nervous first years scamper up to the front of the hall, all trying desperately not to be the one standing in front. She caught Snape's glaring at her out the corner of her eye, and inwardly grinned – one point to Hermione.  
  
The sorting passed quickly, and Albus, obviously hungry, kept his notices to a minimum. Hermione tucked into her meal, not saying a word to either of her dinner mates, wishing that the evening would pass quickly.  
  
Out of no where, Sybil piped up, "I had a vision you would return to us, Hermione."  
  
Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes. "Did you?" she muttered, not looking at the buglike witch, hoping she would take the hint. Apparently Sybil couldn't read body language either.  
  
"Yes, and now you're here," Sybil prattled on in her distant, singsong voice. "Of course, I knew you would be…"  
  
To Hermione's right Snape snorted. "Funny no one heard about this vision before Miss Granger arrived, wouldn't you say, Trelawny?"   
  
"Well," Sybil snapped, batting her eyelids quickly behind her huge glasses, "sharing the future is not always a good idea, Severus. Terrible things could happen to people who knew their fate…"  
  
"Is that so? Rather convenient," Snape sneered, spearing a carrot. "But I suppose you knew I was going to say that."  
  
Hermione couldn't help it – she laughed, trying to disguise it with a cough.  
  
"I only see things of great importance," Trelawny's far away voice and returned. "Oh…Oh my!"   
  
Hermione ignored the woman hoping Sybil would take that hint.  
  
"Oh, oh my!" the woman continued, until Snape finally snapped.  
  
"What the bloody Merlin is it this time?!"  
  
"I see a presence in this castle!" Trelawny wailed, her eyes slipping closed. Hermione looked at the half a dozen ghosts hovering over the banquet tables and rolled her eyes. "A mischievous presence!" Trelawny shivered and her bulging eyes flew open, focused on Snape. "And it's after you!"   
  
Snape snorted again. "And I'm going to die a painful death, I suppose?"  
  
"Don't take these things so lightly – or you'll be sorry!" Trelawny whispered, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence, but as she rose to leave, Hermione couldn't help herself. She leant down and whispered in Snape's ear "Be sure to lock your door tonight, Severus, wouldn't want the bogey man coming to get you now!"  
  
"It's Professor Snape," he growled back. Hermione chuckled as she left.  
  
"Thank you again, Ursula," Hermione said sincerely, pouring the two of them coffee from the end of her wand.  
  
"That's quite alright, Hermione. In fact, being here is quite nice – I can keep an eye on my son."  
  
"Your son?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her brow.  
  
"Severus."  
  
Hermione froze, then turned her head slowly to Ursula. The long limp hair, the oversized nose – no, surely, it couldn't be. "Snape?" Hermione managed to spit out.  
  
"Yes. About time his mother sorted him out. He's obviously in need of a wife, and since he doesn't do a thing to attain one himself, I've decided it's high time I stepped in," Ursula rattled on, but Hermione barely heard the woman – Snape's mother was taking care of her daughter! Gods, and look how he had turned out. Hermione's mind raced, before deciding it would be fine – it was only until Katherine returned, and surely that wouldn't be too long. Certainly not enough time to have any sort of effect on Charlotte. Then the memory of finding Charlotte fast asleep in Ursula's arms when Hermione had returned to the rooms settled the matter for sure.  
  
"So, perhaps you could suggest someone, Hermione," Ursula's voice broke through Hermione's train of thought.  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione apologized, placing the steaming cups on the table. "Suggest someone for what?"  
  
"For my son, of course. Honestly, that boy will be single for the rest of his life otherwise – and I would like some grandchildren!"  
  
Hermione smirked at hearing Snape referred to as 'that boy'. A nasty thought jumped into Hermione's mind – no, she couldn't…  
  
"Well, he does seem to quite like Sybil Trelawny." …apparently she could.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers…(ahhh, I simply love reviews!)  
  
Sammie Tonks – sorry about the sort of cliff hanger for this chapter, but I seem to be quite addicted to them! Thanks so much for your review – I'll check out your fic when I get a chance :)  
  
Pseudonym – cheers for your review!  
  
Snapecake – Here you go!  
  
Minerva 7 – Thank you too for your review :)  
  
DragonRose4 – tee hee, glad you found it funny. Thank you!  
  
Deb – Hermione really should of thought better about Justin, but never fear, there is a happy ending!  
  
Karen Detroit – Cheers!  
  
Stolen-Simplicity – Thank you soo much! I'll have to check out Amythest9's fic sometime!  
  
KdarkMaiden – Planning on updating this fairly often, hope that makes you happy! 


	4. Four

Snape stormed into his chambers, and slammed the door behind him. Angrily he yanked off his robes and sunk into the armchair before the fire. Goddamn, that woman, why did she have to lean so close to him while she whispered in his ear?! He could still feel the tickle of Hermione's breath against his neck, the silky feel of her hair against his cheek, sending sparks flying towards his groin. He pitied the poor students who had gotten in his way as he'd rushed back to his rooms, in desperation to relieve his uncontrollable desire. Points had been removed with no remorse, much to the shock of several third year Slytherins.   
  
Snape flicked open the buttons to his pants and released himself. Taking hold of his length, he began rough strokes, cursing his lack of self-control.  
  
"Goddamn bitch," he swore at the fireplace, before allowing his eyes to slip closed. He heard her laughter ringing in his ears and then a vision of her that afternoon, all worked up because of his questions. His mind drifted, wondering what those full lips would feel like wrapped around him instead of throwing out insults – sliding around him, stroking him with her tongue. Snape felt the pressure building, and in no time he was spilling himself over his clenched fist. Snape let go, and sunk back in the chair. It had been years since he'd gotten himself off that quickly, and the thought that Hermione Granger, that intolerable know-it-all had been the cause of it, was quite unnerving.  
  
There was a gentle tap on the door, but Snape was in no mood for company. He continued to sit in his chair, staring absently into the fireplace. The knocking got louder, and Snape groaned, and dragged himself up from his seat, tucking himself away.   
  
"Severus! I know you're in there!"  
  
Snape froze at the last button. No, it couldn't be…  
  
"Severus Snape you will open the door this instant!"  
  
"Mother?" Snape growled, pulling out his wand and quickly cleansing the mess from down his front and the chair.  
  
"Well, so I'm led to believe!"  
  
Snape yanked the door open, and glared down at the elderly witch.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Snape snapped, not intending to let her in, but Ursula pushed her way past him anyway. With a sigh, Snape closed the door and turned to face the woman.  
  
"Well, that's a lovely way to greet your dear old mum, isn't it?" Ursula admonished him.  
  
"Sorry," Severus muttered, giving her a quick hug. "However, I believe I told you to owl me before coming to visit."  
  
"So you can conveniently have planned a holiday? I'm afraid you've try pulling that one over on me one too many times Severus Snape." Ursula looked scornfully about the dim room. "Dreary as usual, I see. Could do with a woman's touch. Pity to waste all this space…"  
  
"Not again," Snape groaned, sitting himself back down. "How many time do I have to tell you I am perfectly happy on my own?"  
  
"Rubbish," Ursula tutted, brushing the dust off the adjacent seat with an indignant swipe, before carefully perching herself on the very edge. "Every young man needs to find himself a good woman to settle down with!"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me, Severus! Just because you're a grown man does not give you the right to be rude to me!"  
  
Snape sighed again, and magicked himself up a glass of whiskey. "Fine. Do you want anything?"  
  
"I shan't be staying," Ursula replied briskly. "I have work in the morning."  
  
"You're working?" Snape spoke in surprise. His mother had retired years ago, and had never showed any sign of regretting doing so.  
  
"Yes – just a little child minding as a favor to Katherine. Your Aunt is ill, incase you care. Besides, it's fairly clear that I'm never going to have grandchildren to look after – looks like I'm going to have to settle for someone else's." Ursula shot Snape a dirty look.  
  
"Perhaps that will get it out of your system." Snape glared back at his mother. "Where are you working?" Yet, somehow he knew the answer even before she spoke.  
  
"Right here. Professor Granger's little girl. She is such a sweet thing. There's something about little girls… but don't get me wrong," she gave Snape a scathing look, "I'd settle for a grandson."   
  
"And I suppose you want to stay here?" Snape growled. What a thought – having his mother on his back twenty-four seven.  
  
"Stay in this mess? I don't think so…I've rented a cottage in Hogsmead."  
  
A wave of relief washed over Snape. "Very well."  
  
Ursula got to her feet, dusting off her robes as she headed for the door. "And for goodness sakes, Severus, do try and clean up a bit – you'll hardly snare yourself a woman by bringing her back here for a passionate night of sneezing her head off!"  
  
"Good night, Mother!" Snape called sharply after her as she closed the door.  
  
Hermione crept into the bedroom, hoping to slip into bed and avoid a confrontation with Justin. She was exhausted by the day's events, and a nice, pleasant sleep was definitely the remedy.  
  
"About time you got back," Justin growled from the far side of the bed as Hermione slipped into her pajamas.  
  
"Uh huh," Hermione muttered, sliding between the sheets, keeping as close to the edge as possible.  
  
Justin rolled over, and Hermione felt his erection pressing against her back. "I've been waiting for you to come and sort this out for me." Her thrust forward, digging into her.  
  
"Well, you wasted your time," Hermione retorted, shifting on her pillow, trying to get comfortable. It was rather difficult given that a man she hated was dry humping her back.  
  
"What is with you?!" Justin snapped, his temper flying. "Fuck, Hermione, you're really the ice queen, aren't' you?"  
  
"And you're a right arsehole – looks like we're a match made in heaven," Hermione shot back, clenching her fist around the pillow beneath her.  
  
"What'd I do?" Justin demanded, sitting bolt upright.  
  
"Forgive me, but I don't find a man who spends his days lazing on the couch and yelling at his daughter a turn on."  
  
"Charlotte is your daughter – you take care of her!"   
  
"She is your daughter too!" Hermione growled, sitting herself up to face him. "It's about bloody time you grew up and starting taking responsibility! Have you any idea how embarrassing it is to have to hire a nanny to look after Charlotte while you are perfectly able to do it! Do you know what the staff here will say when they find out?! I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yeah, it's all about you, isn't it, Hermione?! You were the one who had to go to University, you were the one who had to take this stupid job…"  
  
"Well, one of us has to support this *family*, and believe me, I use that word very loosely!"  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?!" Justin yelled back, slamming his fist into the mattress.  
  
"Get a bloody job! Look after Charlotte! Whatever you fucking want, I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Mummy?"   
  
Hermione froze, and turned to see the outline of her daughter in the doorframe. "Oh, Char, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" Charlotte's voice sounded so pitiful to Hermione's ears.   
  
"Of course, sweetie," Hermione said, moving over in the bed to allow her daughter to climb in.  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch," Justin sneered, flicking back the bedcovers and stomping from the room.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Charlotte curled herself around her mother, clinging tightly to her. Soon she was asleep and Hermione finally allowed the tears to slip from her eyes, crying herself to sleep as she held her daughter close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Severus, there you are!"  
  
Snape cringed at the wafty voice, and dared glance up from the tome he had been reading.  
  
"Can I help you, Trelawny?" He sent her his best sneer – that reserved for snotty little Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh, now Severus, you can quit that whole surly act with me. I know the truth," the bug-woman said silkily as she drew nearer.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape glared back at her, panic rising. He most certainly did not like the way she was looking at him.  
  
"Come now, all that nonsense about not believing in my sight…I know it's all a façade, Severus. I know how you feel about me really." Snape jumped to his feet in panic, Trelawny way to close for comfort. Unfortunately in doing so he brought himself nearer to the deranged witch.  
  
"Oh, Severus! How could I have been so blind!" Sybil exclaimed, reaching up to grasp Snape's shoulders. Snape panicked as the witch tried to kiss him, shoving her away.  
  
Trelawny gave him a crest fallen look, but then a smile spread across her face. "Well, perhaps you're not quite ready to admit your feelings yet, Severus, but I'll be waiting for you, willing and able any time you wish!" Trelawny left the teachers' lounge, blowing a kiss to the Potions Master as she went.  
  
Snape shuddered, rubbing at his face with his hands, trying to remove any trace of the woman from his body. He heard a giggle erupt from the far corner of the lounge, and turned to glare.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me Sybil doesn't get you going, Sev," Hermione spoke sarcastically. "I was sure she'd be the perfect match when your mother asked! Pity. She'll be so disappointed!"  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Lisa – I love it when I make people laugh! Thank you so much!  
  
Deb – Wow! Thank you! I am absolutely flattered!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – Thank you! Hope my story isn't too predictable though…  
  
Sammie Tonks – Cliffhangers only bother me when people leave their story sitting there for too long! Thank you girl!   
  
Dama-de-tinieblas – Thank you!  
  
KdarkMaiden – Cheers!  
  
Angel Apple – Justin is on his way out shortly! Promise!  
  
Minverva7 - um, yeah, the TV, well, it's a magic TV and works in Hoggies cos...oh, all right, I buggered up! Sorry! I think frankly that Hermione reacted fairly calmly to knowing Charlotte was being taken care of by Snape's mum – lord, I would be having a heart attack were it my kid!  
  
Anon – thank you too.  
  
Pseudonym – Your right, I don't believe Severus was too pleased at all ;) Thanks! 


	5. Five

Ah, and here comes the smut (well, a little at least!) finally! You'll all be pleased to know you can forget about Justin for this chapter…Ooh, and here's a nice, useless piece of information – the spell check doesn't like 'Sevykins' and oddly enough doesn't have any suggestions. For some reason I found that absolutely hilarious – I think perhaps it's time for bed.  
  
Hermione stood at Snape's classroom door, biding her time. She watched on as her old Potions Professor sat marking papers, cringing at the large red marks he was making on each and every page.  
  
"Writing love letters to Sybil?" Hermione finally said innocently.  
  
Snape's head snapped up, a nasty sneer on his lips. "Hardly. And you'd do well to keep your nose out of my personal affairs!"  
  
"Oh, come on now, Sev, I was just having a little fun…and Merlin knows you could do with some!" Hermione scorned, leaning back against the doorway.  
  
"You will address me as Professor Snape! And from what I've heard you can hardly comment on the state of my personal life," Snape growled, but the moment the words left his lips he regretted them.   
  
Hermione's face fell, and she looked at the floor. "What do you know about my life?" she snapped, her face tinged red with embarrassment.  
  
"Never mind. Did you come here for something other than to harass me because I have more important things to do than listen to silly little…" Snape stopped short. She most certainly wasn't a silly little girl anymore.   
  
"Actually," Hermione replied, relieved that her marriage was no longer in question, "I wanted to borrow some ingredients from your stock. Charlotte seems to be coming down with a cold, and Poppy only has full strength communis algesco syrup."  
  
Snape would have loved to have told Hermione his potions supplies were for school use only, but the thought of her poor daughter suffering through a cold wasn't something Snape wanted to be responsible for.  
  
"Very well." Snape rose from his chair, and headed for the walk in storage cupboard at the front of the class. He removed the wards, and Hermione followed him in. Snape began to search the shelves for the appropriate herbs and minerals, yet once again he was distracted. Hermione was standing just inches from him, the confined space of the storage cupboard suddenly shrunk even further.  
  
"It's quite all right, *Professor*," Hermione said irritably, having already spied several of the required bottles, while Snape continued to stare blankly at the shelves. "I can get the ingredients myself."  
  
Hermione began removing jars and flasks from the shelves, placing each one on the tiny counter below as she went. Snape, though he tried not to, couldn't help but notice the way her body moved, it's luscious curves as she stretched for those ingredients on the upper shelves. It wasn't long (and too soon for Snape's liking) before she had everything all lined up except one key ingredient. Hermione desperately searched the shelves before her, not wanting to have to ask for help. Finally, she had to give in. Snape watched on amused, knowing precisely what she was doing.  
  
"All right, where's the lavender?" Hermione finally snapped, glaring at the shelves.  
  
Snape stepped forward, stretching his lean body up to pull the jar of dried purple flowers from the top shelf. He would've said something snarkey, given that Hermione would never have been able to reach them anyway, but the process had brought his front up against her back, sending sparks to all the most inappropriate places. Snape lingered there a little more than what he knew was appropriate, and was about to pull away went he felt Hermione shiver against him. *No, she couldn't possibly find this arousing,* Snape lectured himself, *just back away now, before there's any harm done*. Though his mind was set to get out of there as quickly as possible, his body tried desperately to defy him. As he felt a familiar tingle building in his pants, the panic allowed his brain to finally take control.  
  
"All you had to do was ask," Snape growled against her ear, before turning on his heels and sauntering from the closet back to his desk.  
  
Hermione grasped hold of the edge of the bench, trying to calm herself down. *What the hell was that,* she thought angrily. *You are a married woman, Hermione Granger! You should not be having nasty thoughts about your co-worker!*   
  
Hermione spent much of the rest of the day running those few moments in Snape's Potions cupboard over and over in her mind. The thoughts she was having about Snape were disturbing her on so many levels. First of all, despite what a sham her marriage was, she was nonetheless still married, though she was fairly sure Justin was anything but faithful to her, Hermione refused to sink to his level. Then there was the fact that Snape was a good twenty years older than she, if not more. And he was SNAPE!   
  
With a sigh of relief Hermione dismissed her last class for the day, and picked up her quill. Sending a note to Ursula to say she would be a little late back, she soon received a reply.  
  
Hermione, dear, take your time – you could do with a little break. Ursula.  
  
Hermione grabbed up her bag and headed for Hogsmeade – what she needed right now was a good, stiff drink!  
  
The Three Broomsticks was packed. Hermione sighed – right now she want some peace, time to think. She was about to leave when she heard her name bellowed over the din.  
  
"Hermione! Do come and join us!"   
  
Hermione turned in the direction of Dumbledore's voice and saw him and several of the Hogwart's teachers around a table on the far side of the room, most of them looking at her expectantly.  
  
With another sigh, Hermione made her way through the crowd, taking up the empty chair between Hagrid and Sybil Trelawny. She saw Snape looking at her from the other side of the table and gave him a sharp look, before regretting it. It wasn't his entire fault she'd spent the entire day fantasizing about him, she supposed.  
  
"May I get you a drink?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the blatantly nasty silent exchange between his Potions and Astronomy Professors.  
  
Hermione gratefully accepted, and the old wizard, after taking several orders, departed for the bar.  
  
"So, Hermione, I hear Severus' mother is your new nanny," Minerva broke the silence. "That's quite a coincidence."  
  
Hermione smiled, wondering really how much of a coincidence it was. "Yes. And she is surprisingly very good." Snape glared at her once more, before unfolding his newspaper and purposefully blocking her out of his line of sight.  
  
The mindless chatter continued for another good half an hour, during which time Hermione downed more than her fair share of drinks, and given the amount of time since she'd last touched anything even vaguely resembling alcohol, she was feeling quite daring and talkative. Snape, meanwhile, had barely glanced away from his paper, and was still nursing the firewhiskey he'd had when Hermione arrived. Not that Hermione was watching, of course...  
  
"Sybil," Hermione asked politely. "Had any more visions lately?" Hermione caught Snape's scowl over the top of his paper, and a giggling fit escaped from her lips. Sybil didn't seem to notice, however.  
  
"Funny you should ask," Trelawny twitted, looking at Snape like a lovesick puppy. "I had a vision about myself and darling Severus."  
  
Hermione laughed, but she wasn't the only one. Minerva seemed to be having trouble swallowing her wine.  
  
Snape threw his paper down onto the table, and gave Hermione his best sneer.  
  
"Do tell," Hermione pressed, trying to look interested in what Sybil had to say.  
  
"Well, I don't really think it is appropriate for present company," Sybil said, her cheeks staining pink.   
  
"Oh, come on now, we're all adults!"  
  
Minerva had given up trying to hide her giggling, and was now holding on to the table for dear life.  
  
"No, I'd better not. Of course, Severus," Sybil drawled, her hand clasping over the top of his. "I'd be more than happy to share it with you." She topped the comment off by licking her lips.  
  
Snape yanked his hand away so quickly anyone not knowing better would have thought he'd been burnt. He leapt to his feet and spat at Hermione "I shall see you in my office immediately!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "You're not my bloody Professor anymore Sevykins."  
  
"And you've made that quite clear, Miss Granger. However, you are a member of the staff at Hogwarts, and I, being a head of house, am your superior!"  
  
"Ooooh," Hermione grinned, "bet that makes you feel like a big boy doesn't it?"  
  
"MY OFFICE NOW!"  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks – that tone was not one to be messed with. The whole bar had fallen gravely silent, everyone patron turned to towards their table. She gave Albus a questioning look, sobering up somewhat.  
  
"Severus is correct Hermione. And I do believe you've had quite enough to drink for one evening…"  
  
Hermione blushed with shame. "Sorry," she muttered, getting to her feet, knowing that she would have a difficult time facing those present the next morning, and not solely due to the hangover she would undoubtedly have.  
  
"Quite all right, Hermione. We're all entitled to let our hair down once in a while," Dumbledore replied softly. "Severus, make sure Hermione reaches her rooms safely."  
  
Snape grunted in reply, and marched out of the crowded inn, it's occupants all following his departure. Hermione followed slowly behind, feeling like she was a first year again.  
  
They walked back to the castle in silence, not a single word exchanged until Snape slammed the office door shut behind them.  
  
"I don't know what you are playing at, Miss Granger, but I suggest for your own wellbeing that you cease immediately!" Snape growled, glaring at the witch standing before his desk.  
  
"Me?! You're the one who embarrassed me! My bloody superior indeed!" she yelled back, her fists balled tightly.  
  
"Listen here, you insufferable know-it-all, one more word to Trelawny and you will wish you never returned to Hogwarts!"   
  
"You started it, you great greasy git! I had hoped you'd have grown up enough to treat me with some sense of equality by now, but no! And to try and use my daughter to get to me is inexcusable! Honestly, Severus, your mother is right! You will never get a wife!"  
  
"Rather that than be part of a marriage as pathetic as yours!" Snape shot back, cringing at having to stoop so low to retaliate.  
  
"Fuck you!" Hermione spat, trying to shove past him and escape from the truth.  
  
Snape grasped hold of her shoulders roughly and spun her back towards him. Hermione stared up fearfully, knowing that she had pushed him too far this time. Terrible thoughts of the things he would do to her raced through her mind…  
  
One of Snape's hands released her shoulder from it's vice like grip and roughly raised her chin. He bent down and captured her lips, in a bruising, desperate kiss. Her lips hesitantly parted, allowing him in. Hermione moaned as his tongue possessed her mouth, tangling with her own. She tasted vaguely of the liquor she'd consumed earlier, but there was also the delicious taste of Hermione herself there. He moved closer, trapping her with his body against the still closed door, his painfully hard manhood pressed tightly against her belly, eliciting yet another moan from Hermione. Merlin, Hermione was moaning into his mouth, because of him. Snape's desire tripled, unable to help himself his hands slid down to take hold of her hips, and ground himself against her, reveling in the delicious friction. His lips dropped to her neck, taking several nips at the soft flesh before soothing it with his tongue, her ragged breaths thrusting her chest against him, the sharp exhales tickling the side of his face, overloading his already frail control. He thrust forward again and Hermione gasped. It wasn't enough – he needed her, all of her. Snape pulled away for a moment, planning on leading her back to his rooms, but his retreat allowed Hermione's brain to begin functioning again. She froze on the spot, staring at Snape like a possum caught in the headlights of an oncoming care.  
  
"Hermione?" Snape's voice faltered a little, his hand reaching out to softly touch her cheek.  
  
Hermione found her legs, and giving Snape one last shocked look, fled from the room.  
  
Big bear hugs to:  
  
Hpgirl55 – she will soon! Promise! Thank you.  
  
Rachel – Hermione is just so good at winding Snape up! Thanks for your review!  
  
Jennifer – I'm so happy I made you laugh! Thanks :)  
  
DragonRose4 – Justin will get what's coming to him – promise!   
  
SammieTonks – Thank you! And your right, I don't believe good old Sevvie was too pleased at all with Herm's suggestion!  
  
Aurora Magician – Will be updating every couple of days, promise :) Albuse doesn't play a huge part in this fic – I think perhaps he considers it none of his business (after all, he's not much of a meddler, and Hermione sorts it out for herself in the end). And yep, it is Justin Finch-Fletchley. Thanks for your review! I really do appreciate them.  
  
Deb – Ah, my faithful reviewer from AFF.net? Thank you so much!  
  
Me – cheers :D  
  
Pseudonym – I wouldn't say Charlotte hasn't noticed, more this is what she has come to expect and so doesn't consider it out of place (poor girl!) Thank you!  
  
Minerva7 – Thanks :D  
  
K DarkMaiden – I made your day better? Wow! I am flattered!  
  
Kittykat52788 – I'm super duper pleased you enjoyed it!  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady – yay, I made more smiles! Thanks!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – I really am flattered that I've made everyone laugh! Yay! Thank you for your review! 


	6. Six

"Have a nice evening, Hermione?" Ursula Snape asked as Hermione walked in the door.   
  
"Mummy!" Charlotte raced over to Hermione, and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and forced a smile. The events in Snape's office had sobered her up completely.  
  
"Hey Sweetie. Thank you so much for staying, Ursula. You really are wonderful," Hermione genuinely thanked the woman.  
  
"Not a problem. You deserve a few hours off. Lord knows, you have plenty on your plate." Ursula's eyes drifted to the wedding photo of Hermione and Justin hanging on the wall.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed. Charlotte let go of her mother and wandered back into the lounge where she had been drawing pictures.  
  
"Why Hermione? Why do you stay with him?" Ursula asked, watching Hermione closely.  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, and then replied quietly "I wonder that myself."  
  
Severus Snape was in an incredibly foul mood, even for him. He felt utterly humiliated after Hermione's hurried departure from his office, and Snape was not one to deal well with rejection. Angrily he treaded the dark hallways, removing points from every single student who was unlucky enough to cross his path. He passed by a classroom door, making it several more steps before realising the door was cracked open slightly. He backtracked, and slowly pushed the door open, thinking about the number of points he could remove from whomever had broken in to the room. Snape stepped into the classroom, and after a quick survey of the room, he turned disappointedly to walk out. That was when he heard a rustle from behind the office door at the front of the room. A smirk crept over his face. He stalked up the walkway between the desks and with a great flourish he whipped the door open. There on the desk were a couple, so entwined in the throws of passion they didn't even notice Snape standing in the doorway. Snape's smile spread – this was worth double digits in the points deduction stakes. He was a tad disappointed to see the clothes the girl was still wearing were adorned with the green and silver of Slytherin, though that wasn't totally unexpected. The boy was not wearing a uniform, and Snape secretly hoped that he'd be able to take some points from Gryffindor after all. He wasn't fussy though, Ravenclaw would do.  
  
"Well, well, well – what have we here?" Snape drawled, having seen plenty enough for the well-being of his own health.  
  
The couple panicked, and the girl ended up falling from the desk landing hard on her rear end on the floor. Snape glared at the girl. "Miss Richards, what a surprise," Snape spoke, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "That'll be twenty points. And what pathetic creature are you fucking tonight?" Snape's gaze moved and it was his turn to be shocked. Justin Finch-Fletchley sat atop the desk, his pants still undone, his pride and joy hanging out for all the world to see.  
  
"Well, well, well. Mr Finch-Feltchley," Snape's grinned maliciously. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Profes..ss..or…Sss…nnn.ape," Justin stuttered, his mouth agape.  
  
"Well, done! You remembered my name! Now, Hermione Granger, that ring any bells?" Snape growled, pulling his wand from his robes.  
  
Justin nodded his head solemnly, visibly shaking in fear.  
  
"Care to tell Miss Richards who Hermione Granger is?"  
  
Justin looked from Snape to the girl and back again. "Uh, she's my wife," Justin finally muttered at the floor.  
  
Snape watched the girl's reaction. She merely shrugged her shoulders. Bloody Slytherins, Snape thought angrily. "That's another twenty points, Miss Richards!"  
  
Snape returned his attention to Justin. "Care to explain to me, you stupid little boy, what you are doing in here with Miss Richards if you are married?"  
  
Justin stared at the floor.  
  
"Repello!"   
  
Justin's body was thrown violently across the small office, smacking into the far stone wall.  
  
"I believe I asked you a question!" Snape bellowed, pointing his wand accusingly at Justin. Snape's dark eyes were burning in fury.  
  
"Professor, Justin…." The girl spoke up, her voice quavering a little.  
  
"Get out, Miss Richards!" Snape's attention stayed focused on Justin.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!"  
  
Snape heard the girl quickly gather her belongings and scamper from the room.   
  
"Now, Justin," Snape paused, his eyes narrowing to tiny black slits. "I suggest you come up with a bloody good reason for why I have caught you screwing one of my students! And be quick about it, my wand is itching to do some nasty things."  
  
"I didn't mean to, Sir," Justin whimpered from where he was still pinned to the wall. "Please…"  
  
"Didn't mean to?! Didn't bloody mean too?!! You know what your actions have done?! If Dumbledore hears about this he will have no choice but to remove you from Hogwarts, Hermione and your little girl too!"  
  
Justin's mouthed twitched a little.  
  
"Have something to say about that, do you?" Snape poked Justin hard in the chest with the tip of his wand.  
  
"I didn't want to come back here anyway." Justin's attempt at defiance came out as little more than a peep.  
  
"I dare say I wouldn't have missed you," Snape sneered. His mind returned to the current situation. "Fucking little girls, Justin, is a very, very serious offence. I suggest your wife wouldn't be particularly pleased either."  
  
"Fuck what Hermione thinks," Justin snapped back. "And she was 16 – she's legal."  
  
"Ah, perhaps in the eyes of the law, but I have a very different view of what is right." Snape's wand moved down Justin's body until it was pointed to where he was hanging out of his pants. "And I would think my opinion would be of great interest to you right now, Mr Finch-Fletchley."  
  
Justin whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he begged, trying to cover himself, but his arms remained pinned against the wall.  
  
"Bit late for that, I should think." Snape flicked his wand, and roared "EFFLUO!"  
  
Justin's flaccid penis shrunk, shrivelling up until it was no longer visible.  
  
Snape then allowed Justin to slide down the wall and land unceremoniously at his feet. Justin, unable to move by the share shock of the whole ordeal, stared unblinking up at Snape.  
  
"You will tell Miss Granger precisely what you were doing tonight when I found you, Justin. If you don't, you will find out exactly what I am capable of." Snape rolled up one sleeve, and thrust the dark mark at the boy's face. Justin's eyes widened in fear. "And trust me, that is not something you wish to discover!"  
  
Hermione wrapped up the final class the next day, and headed back to her rooms. When she arrived, there was no sign of either Ursula or Charlotte. Feeling a little panicked, Hermione found Justin sitting in his usual place – the sofa. Justin had been oddly quiet since the last evening, and had even managed to magick the dishes clean. Hermione had an uneasy feeling about his new cooperation, but more pressing issues were at hand.  
  
"Where's Charlotte?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Justin quickly replied, "Not sure. Ursula muttered something – left a note by the door."  
  
Giving Justin an odd look, Hermione turned and grasped the parchment sitting on the entrance table.   
  
Hermione,  
  
I've had to go and sort out some of my sister's personal affairs. I have left Charlotte with Severus – now, don't you worry dear, he is more than capable of taking care of children.  
  
So sorry,  
  
Ursula.  
  
Snape?! She'd left her daughter with Snape?!  
  
"Bloody Merlin!" Hermione dashed out the door, slamming it behind her. As she raced down the halls Hermione was so consumed by the thought that Snape was taking care of her daughter, she'd forgotten all about the incident in Snape's office the previous evening. Hermione threw the door open to Snape's chambers and stopped dead in her tracks. On a large velvet rug in the middle of the floor sat Charlotte, dressed up as a princess. Opposite her was Severus Snape, sitting cross-legged, a pink teacup in one hand, a gaudy plastic tiara perched upon his greasy head. Several dolls surrounded the pair of them. Hermione couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Mummy! We're having a tea party!" Charlotte announced excitedly. "I'm Princess Charlotte and this is Princess Severus."  
  
Hermione snorted in her attempt to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Want to join us?" Charlotte asked innocently. The little girl still sounded blocked up with her cold.  
  
"No, I think it's time you came home, Char," Hermione replied. She suddenly felt very awkward about being in the same room as Snape after last night.  
  
"Actually, Miss Granger," Snape placed the teacup back in its saucer as he spoke. "I wouldn't mind a word with you."  
  
Hermione shuddered inwardly, having dreaded this moment all day. With a reluctant nod she agreed.  
  
Leaving Charlotte to play in the lounge Hermione followed Snape into his study. She glanced around the room noting the shelves overflowing with books, some of which she longed to read.  
  
"Look, Severus, about last night," Hermione finally mustered up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry. It was completely inappropriate, and though it's not an excuse, I was a little tipsy."  
  
Hermione's met his gaze, but her eyes drifted to the crown still sitting on his head. Snape quickly yanked it off and tossed it on his desk.   
  
"Actually, Hermione, though I apologize sincerely for my…indiscretions last night, that is not what I wished to speak to you about."  
  
Hermione felt like a part of her had been torn out. Snape hadn't meant to kiss her last night. It had all been an accident. She had been apologizing for her attitude at the Three Broomsticks. Well, that's just great, Hermione thought. The story of my life.  
  
"Has Justin spoken with you?" Snape's words were spoken carefully.  
  
Hermione gave the wizard a confused look. "About what?"  
  
"I'll take that as a negative." Snape paused, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "I…discovered Justin and one of my students in a rather compromising situation." There, it was out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione's hands were now planted firmly on her hips, her eyes glaring at her old Potions Professor. "What sort of a compromising situation?"  
  
"Bethany Richards and Justin were…uh… having sex… in the office off the Charms Classroom," Snape answered, watching Hermione closely for her reaction.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, then "Yeah, right, Professor. I don't know what sort of silly game you're playing at here, but I think I've had quite enough of this nonsense!" Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"It's true, Hermione."  
  
Hermione spun around and gave Snape a glare to rival the best of his own. "Look, just because you embarrassed yourself last night there is no need to go making up stories about my husband!! You think I want anything to do with you?! You think I'm not embarrassed that I lost my godforsaken mind and fucking kissed the greasy haired, Sadistic, Bastard Head of Slytherin?!"  
  
Snape was utterly insulted. He'd done the decent thing, and here she was screaming obscenities at him.  
  
"Listen to yourself! You're the one parading around like little Miss Perfect! I'll have you know, Miss Granger, that the shambles your life is in is hardly a secret! They're all having a good laugh about it in the staff room!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Well, that was intelligent!" Snape sneered. "And I'll have you know you lost your tiny wee mind long before last night – sometime during your seventh year here I believe!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me about my actions, Professor, you were the one who took advantage of me last night while I was drunk!"   
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, yet he remained silent.  
  
Hermione stormed out, retrieving Charlotte on her way.  
  
AN: Thank you to:  
  
Red Queen 1 – Justin is on his way out! Kill snape? NEVER!  
  
Anarane Anwamane – thanks :)  
  
Stolen-Simplicitiy – Ah, decided Sev needed to have his own way with Justin in private. Hope you approve.  
  
Rachel – Don't worry, you didn't sound like a first grader, just bubbly and happy! Thanks so much for your review.  
  
Deb – Thank you! Yay! And Herm will of course end up with our darling potions master :)  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – Thank you! (Love your name by the way!)  
  
Jennifer13 – Justin is going! PROMISE! One more chapter, I think, and then he's outta there!  
  
KdarkMaiden – Ten times better? Yay me! Thank you!  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady – Cheers for your review. Sevvys in Leeds? What do they sell? One hopes packaged Snapes, ready to go, but I have a feeling I'm going to be sorely disappointed ;)  
  
Sammie Tonks – Thanks!  
  
Minerva 7 – I really hope your feeling better. Thanks for your review too!  
  
Meilan Firaga – Well, Snape hexed something! Cheers!  
  
Karen Detroit – absolutely no plans on stopping any time soon! Next chapter in a day or two! 


	7. Seven

AN: Right, I've put in even more spaces between the scenes this time so hopefully they will show up seperated! If not, I do apologise and anyone with any clue as to solve this dilema please let me know.  
  
Snape sat silently still before the fireplace in the staffroom watching the dancing flames, seething over Hermione's stinging words. She didn't want him – it was that simple. Bloody idiotic, he thought, to even dream that she would ever entertain the idea of the two of them together even for a moment. What was she had called him? A greasy, sadistic bastard? Imbecile would have been more accurate.   
  
For a fleeting moment Snape thought that maybe he should have taken his mother's suggestion about Sybil Trelawny. A glance across the room to where the bug like witch was sitting quickly quashed those thoughts.  
  
"Severus Snape!" Snape jumped, and found Minerva McGonagall glaring down at him.  
  
"May I help you?" he growled, not in the mood for one of McGonagall's tedious lectures on the unjust way he deducted points from her house.  
  
"Will you please tell your mother that I am quite happy with Albus and that there is no way on earth that I will ever go out with you! Honestly, what was that woman thinking! I'm old enough to be your grandmother!" Minerva turned sharply and stalked from the room.  
  
Great, so even Minvera didn't want him. Not that it really mattered, he supposed, there was only one woman he was interested in…  
  
Hermione awoke late that night to the sound of Charlotte crying. She dragged herself out of bed and rushed into her daughter's room.  
  
"Char? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, desperately searching for the source of Charlotte's distress.  
  
"I don't feel well!" she wailed. Hermione placed one hand to Charlotte's forehead. She was burning up.  
  
"Come on, Char, we've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said calmly, but she felt anything but.  
  
Hermione found herself back in her quarters, cradling her daughter several minutes later. Though she had knocked so hard on Poppy's door she thought the thing might cave in, there had been no reply. Hermione had then hurried to the Hospital Wing, only to find a note on the door saying Poppy was on vacation!  
  
Hermione walked up and down the lounge, trying to calm her screaming daughter.  
  
"What on earth is that racket!"   
  
Hermione turned to glare at Justin. "Charlotte is sick," she snapped.   
  
"Well take her to the hospital wing then!" Justin grumbled, heading back for bed.  
  
"Think I haven't already tried that?!" Hermione cried. "Poppy isn't here!"  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hermione tried desperately to think, but Charlotte's cries were consuming her very being.  
  
"Well, there must be someone else who can fix her!" Justin said, yawning loudly. "I'm bloody tired, Hermione, can't you shut her up?"  
  
Someone else…someone else…Hermione thought. She made a dash for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Justin called after her.  
  
"To get Professor Snape."  
  
"Snape?! You can't get Snape!" Justin panicked.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione snapped impatiently. She shifted Charlotte from one hip to the other.  
  
"Because…because…the man's a Death Eater!"  
  
Hermione paused, and drew in a deep breath. "And how precisely do you know that?"  
  
Justin ignored her question. "You can't possibly be suggesting that a servant of You-Know-Who can be trusted with the wellbeing of our daughter!"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Our daughter now, is she? I think what you meant to say Justin is that Severus cannot be entrusted with the well-being of cheating bastards like yourself!"  
  
Hermione didn't wait for an answer, her urgency to get Charlotte well direr that anything Justin had to say in return.  
  
Severus Snape stirred from his sleep and angrily wondered who would be idiotic enough to be banging on his door this late at night. He ignored the sound for a minute or two, hoping they'd take the hint and leave. No such luck. Sighing, he pulled himself from his bed and slipped on his robe. He removed the wards from the door and flung it open.   
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing…." But he drifted off when he saw Hermione standing there with Charlotte screaming in her arms.  
  
"Please, Severus, I don't know what's wrong with her! And I can't find Poppy and…" Hermione had tears streaming down her own face, and Snape's heart went out to her. He reached out to touch Charlotte's forehead and felt the searing heat burn through his skin.   
  
"Come in, Miss Granger," Snape replied quickly, allowing the witch to enter his chambers. He indicated for her and Charlotte to sit down on the couch. Snape pulled his wand from his pocket, and performed a series of spells upon Charlotte, only some of which Hermione recognized. During the course of this Charlotte settled down somewhat and quieted sucking her thumb. Finally a parchment fell from the end of Snape's wand and he snatched it quickly before it could flutter to the ground. His brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"Take her back to bed, Hermione," Snape finally uttered. "I shall prepare a potion and bring it to you as soon as it is complete."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Hermione begged, pulling herself up from the chair as she held on tightly to Charlotte.  
  
"She will be fine." Snape gently stroked the top of Charlotte's head before rushing off for his laboratory.  
  
"What did Sn..Snape say?" Justin stuttered when Hermione burst back into their rooms. She ignored him and carried Charlotte back to her bed. She lay the little girl down, and stroked the hair from her forehead while they waited. Tears continued to pour down Hermione's face. The minutes seemed like an eternity, but finally she heard Snape in the lounge.  
  
"Where is she?" his voice demanded.  
  
"I'll tell her…I'll tell her!" Hermione heard Justin pleading.  
  
"Shut up you stupid boy and tell me where Charlotte is!" Hermione could just imagine how Justin must have been cowering.  
  
A moment later Snape was at Charlotte's bedside, giving her a vile of purple liquid to drink. It wasn't long before the fever had vanished and Charlotte was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Hermione led Snape from the bedroom and back into the lounge. She turned to face him and said in a wavering voice "Oh, god, Severus, thank you." Hermione burst into sobs of relief.  
  
Gently Snape wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.  
  
"Shh, Hermione. Come on. It's over now," he said soothingly, stroking her hair as she cried against his chest.  
  
After some time Hermione pulled back and Snape felt a tinge of disappointment.  
  
"I really don't know how I am ever going to repay you," Hermione whispered, meeting Snape's gaze.  
  
"You don't owe me anything." Snape let his control slip slightly and reached out to brush a tear from her cheek.  
  
"But I was so nasty to you yesterday and yet you still come to save Charlotte," Hermione insisted.  
  
"It was nothing I haven't heard before and I am sure I will hear it again," Snape said simply, shrugging, but Hermione could tell he was hurt.  
  
"Not from me, Severus. I was wrong about you. You're a good man." Hermione leaned in towards him and Snape swore for a moment that she was going to kiss him.  
  
"Thank god that noise is over! About bloody time…" but Justin stopped short when he rounded the bedroom doorway and saw that Snape was still there. Their eyes met for a moment and Justin shrunk back.  
  
"Ah, Mr Finch-Fletchley. I believe you have something to tell you wife?" Snape drawled, taking a step back from Hermione.  
  
Justin's eyes flicked quickly from Snape to Hermione and back again.  
  
"Well, spit it out. I haven't got all night," Snape growled, his hand lingering over the pocket in which he kept his wand.   
  
"Yes, Justin, do tell," Hermione spat, her hands flying to her hips.  
  
"I…" he muttered "I…I had an affair."  
  
"With whom?" Snape pressed.  
  
"One of the students." Justin was looking at the floor his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"That is sick!" Hermione yelled, her eyes flaring and boring holes through him.   
  
"I swear, Hermione, it was just the once. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, I…"  
  
"Oh, quit the bull shit, Justin. I'm the one who's sorry – sorry that I put up with your nonsense for so long!"  
  
Snape slipped out of room, unnoticed. This was something Hermione needed to deal with alone.  
  
"Hermione, please, I…give me another chance, I promise…" but Justin's pleadings fell upon deaf ears.  
  
"I have given you more chances that your sorry hide is worth! Get out!"  
  
"But Charlotte…"  
  
"Don't you dare bring her into this," Hermione fumed, advancing on Justin. "You have never been a father to her! And frankly, Justin, she is so much better off without you!"  
  
"Hermione! I have supported you through all your studies, I have left my own goals behind so you can do what you want and this is the thanks I get?!" Justin yelled back, having noticed that Snape was gone.  
  
"That is such crap, and you know it. You sat on your sorry behind for four years, Bastard, while I worked and studied and cared for Charlotte and got four hours sleep a night and now you want to claim it was your doing?!" Hermione whipped her wand from her pocket and pointed it menacingly at Justin's nose. "I should've done this to you a long time ago!"  
  
A/N: Wow, I am so flattered by all the reviews I've received! Thank you all!  
  
And special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter…  
  
Killer Angel – Don't be sad! They'll be together very soon! And thanks for your wonderful words!  
  
Anarane Anwamane – yes, indeed, poor Sev! He just can't win.  
  
BLV – Thanks for the review – keep 'em coming!  
  
Sammie Tonks – Hm, wonder what his students would think if they'd seen Sev in the tiara? Lol. Thanks!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – Thank you so much! Wow, I can feel my head getting bigger by the second!  
  
Pseudonym – Cheers!  
  
Indie Fairy – Justin is gone! Thanks!  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady – Damn! How about takeout ON Snape? Oh, well, thanks for your review! Makes me all giddy!  
  
Deb – Yes, Herm believes Snape, she just didn't want to give him the satisfaction - Well done! Thanks!  
  
K Dark Maiden – Thank you! School – well I spend my days at Uni trying to concerntrate on what some boing old bugger right up the front is dribbling on about while wishing the whole time that I could be home writing more. Guess we can't win, huh?   
  
Jennifer13 – Yep, Justin the slime is outta here! Cheers girl! 


	8. Eight

A/N: Big, fat ooc warning for Snape for the next two chapters (at least in my opinion)! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, dear, you look tired," Ursula announced the next evening when Hermione arrived back from classes.  
  
"I am," Hermione replied honestly.   
  
"Perhaps I could take Charlotte for you for the weekend?" Ursula offered, passing Hermione a well-earned cup of coffee. "Give you a little time to yourself."  
  
"Oh, Ursula, I couldn't possible ask you to do that, you've been so wonderful looking after her all week…"  
  
"Nonsense, dear. Charlotte and I will have a fantastic time! I thoroughly enjoy her company. And it looks like my son isn't going to be giving me any grandchildren so I'd best make the most of this," Ursula replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I just don't understand why he can't find himself a woman!"  
  
"Well, he can be a little arrogant," Hermione replied trying to be helpful yet polite. "And the Death Eater thing probably doesn't help."  
  
Ursula's head snapped towards Hermione. "What Death Eater thing?"  
  
Hermione's drew back in shock. Snape's mother didn't know?  
  
"Oh, uh, he…" she stuttered, wishing desperately that time would turn back.   
  
"He's a Death Eater?" Ursula squeaked, her knuckles turning white as she clasped her teacup tightly.  
  
"Well, yes, but only as a spy for Dumbledore," Hermione finally managed to get out. That seemed to calm Ursula somewhat, but not wholly.  
  
"Oh, that boy!" Ursula tutted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a gentle tap on Hermione's door. Though she did not really feel in the mood for visitors, she answered it anyway. There in the hall, standing rather uncomfortably, were Ron and Harry.  
  
"How're you doing?" Harry asked cautiously, shifting back and forth between his feet, staring at the floor.  
  
Hermione sighed. They'd obviously heard about her and Justin's break up. News certainly doesn't take long to travel around here, she thought bitterly. It was only last night that she'd tossed him out.  
  
"Okay," she replied shortly. "Come in."  
  
"Want some of Harry's wicked Punch?" Ron asked, placing a large bottle on the kitchen table and magicking up three glasses as Hermione closed the door.  
  
"What's in it?" she inquired, taking Harry's coat and hanging it on the stand.  
  
"Well, there's tequila…" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off short.  
  
"Definitely!" A wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"And where's my favorite niece?" Harry asked, looking around the empty apartment.  
  
"Char's off with the nanny for the night," Hermione replied, purposely not mentioning that the nanny was Snape's mother – she knew Harry still held a grudge against his old professor. Ursula had been a godsend offering to take Charlotte to stay at her house for the weekend – Hermione had really needed the time to think and Charlotte had been thrilled with the idea.  
  
"Well, you're a free woman for the evening, then!" Ron announced, then cringed.   
  
"Indeed I am," Hermione smiled, lifting a glass from the table, and clearing her throat. "I would like to make a toast to my new found sanity!"  
  
"Here, here," Harry replied, though a little hesitantly.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her drink and nearly choked. "Merlin, Harry! That's potent!"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Oh, and Hermione, remind me never, ever to piss you off," Ron said, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Ron, you do that without even trying," Hermione replied, but she was smiling. "Why so?"  
  
"Ginny's working at St Mungos. Tells me that the doctors had a bloody nightmare of a time trying to remove those boils and reduce Justin's head, but unfortunately they succeeded. But that was quite a job you did on his…well, you know…Doctor says even with intervention it will take weeks before it grows back! Strongest Effluo curse they've ever seen!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, giving Ron a confused look.   
  
"You know, you hexed his willie into oblivion," Harry grinned at his friend. "Thought that'd be something you'd never forget – at least, I'm sure he won't!"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, still utterly confused for a moment, before a huge grin spread across her face in realization.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know," Hermione slurred, later that evening. "I am so glad to be rid of that twit!"  
  
"You did the right thing, there!" Ron agreed, the alcohol making him nod his head far too vigorously.   
  
"Though," Hermione said, her tone more serious. "I can't help but worry about Charlotte growing up without a father… I know he'll never come to visit her…"  
  
"He was hardly a father to her," Harry replied, attempting to balance a spoon on the end of his nose.  
  
"True…"   
  
"Besides, 'Mione, she's got the two best uncle's in the world here! What else does she need!" Ron announced as he took up Harry's silent challenge and grabbed up his own spoon from the table. Hermione surveyed the two of them, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Gee, what perfect role models you set, getting her mother absolutely sloshed!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hey, you needed loosening up! It's high time you did what you wanted – what's right for you," Harry replied innocently, retrieving his spoon from the floor.  
  
"What I want…," Hermione said thoughtfully. She went silent, and Ron and Harry both turned to watch her. "What I want…boys, I'll be back later. Don't wait up!" Hermione pulled herself from her seat and headed for the door.  
  
"Where you going?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed. A wicked grin spread across Hermione's face.  
  
"To get what I want!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape was sitting by the fireplace reading when his door burst open. His head spun around in surprise. He could have sworn he'd locked the door.  
  
"Miss Granger…" he began, but there was something about Hermione that made him stop. There was a hunger in her eyes that caused a stirring in his nether regions. Hermione strode purposefully across the room, pausing just for a moment in front of Snape before sliding into his lap, her legs down either side of his thighs pinning him to the chair. Her skirt rode up to her hips and Snape swore he could feel the heat of her core through the sparse layers of clothing that separated them.  
  
"Uh…Miss Granger…" Snape said again, but it came out as more a whimper.   
  
Hermione leant forward, silencing him with her mouth. Her kiss was hot and demanding, her tongue flicking over his lips demanding entry. As she leaned into him Snape could feel the soft fullness of her breasts against his chest and he shivered involuntarily. Something was wrong here – there had to be! No way would any woman, let alone the witch he craved and loved most, be voluntarily kissing him.  
  
But as her hands buried themselves in his ebony hair all rational thoughts flew from his mind and he parted his lips, hungrily devouring hers. Hermione let out a moan of satisfaction, but Snape quickly pulled back.  
  
"Miss Granger, you've been drinking."  
  
"Oh, Severus, I only had a couple with Ron and Harry," Hermione chuckled. Then in a husky whisper she murmured against his ear "Make love to me."  
  
With more self-control than Snape knew he had, he pulled her head away from him. "Hermione, you told me just two days ago in no uncertain terms were you at all interested in anything other than a professional relationship with me…"  
  
"I was married then!" Hermione replied, wriggling in his lap. Snape gasped at the friction against his aching erection. This was all too much. He couldn't take this. Quickly he stood up, holding on to Hermione and then placed her back on the chair. Snape needed some air – he couldn't think with her that close, rubbing herself against him.  
  
"You are still married," Snape replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Barely. I sent the paperwork away this morning. Come on, Severus, I know you want this…" Hermione begged, her eyes drifting to the evidence prominently displayed in the front of his pants.  
  
"I want you, Hermione. Not just sex. I love you…" Snape said, knowing the words were true, but surprising himself in managing to say them out loud.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione replied softly, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying, I…look what happened last time you'd been drinking! You certainly regretted what happened then, I can't risk…"  
  
"I lied, Severus! I wanted you so badly that night – I just…" Hermione drifted off, as she stood before him.  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all my heart," Snape bent and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "But I cannot do this now. I want you to return to your room. Tomorrow, if you can tell me the same I will be more than willing to oblige, but I can't risk hurting you. I won't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Right, hopefully I've finally fixed the spacing issue! If this works I'll go back and sort out the rest of it  
  
Thank you to…  
  
CrazySwimmer27 – Big thank you! And I am flattered that you thought I kept Sev in character!  
  
Rachel – Hermione is definitely looking up! Thanks!  
  
Xela Lupe – Wow, you think I keep Sev in character too? I am pleased – OOC Snape's really get on my wick, though I think I might be a little guilty of it myself in this and the next chapter…  
  
Killer Angel – Thank you! Hermione definitely deserves something better…*cough* Snape *cough*  
  
Piper – Cheers!  
  
Buffy – Thanks!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – I think Sev's pretty much left Justin without much else for Herm to point her wand at! And grovelling, my dear, will get you everywhere! Thank you!  
  
Pseudonym – Thank you!  
  
Jennifer13 – Hm, yeah, I really don't see McGonagall being Sev's type, or the other way around for that matter! Thanks!  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady – ss/hg lurve train on the way!  
  
Anarane Anwamane – tee hee, thank you!  
  
Samantha Winters – Thank you! I've done that this time and hopefully it works! It's been driving me bloody crazy!  
  
KdarkMaiden – Hope you enjoy this update. Sorry, can't do much about school for ya, except to let you know it will all be over way too soon…  
  
Annabelle Elizabeth – He's gone! Time for 'mione to have a little fun…thanks for reviewing! 


	9. Nine

AN: Right, it's here – the final chapter. Time for a shameless plug for my other stories, which are all up at adultfanfiction.net. I will also start posting my latest story (Rules Were Made to be Broken) here as well. Hope you all enjoy the conclusion….  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was late rising the next day, and thanked all in the universe and beyond that wizards had a cure for hangovers. By the time she had pulled herself together she was late for dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
Slipping in via the faculty entrance, Hermione quickly took the only empty seat, that closest to the door. She looked along the table, disappointed to find that Snape was halfway down, seated next to Dumbledore. He caught her eye, and they looked at each other for a moment. Then she saw Snape's lips move silently.  
  
'Did you mean it?'  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded her head slowly. A smile curled over Snape's lips. He leant in to whisper something to the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione and then with a soft smile he nodded his head. Snape rose from his chair and glided along to Hermione. He bent down and whispered in Hermione's ear in a velvety voice that soaked her panties "I believe we have some business to attend to."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Snape closed the door to his chambers gently behind them, and turned to face Hermione. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Hermione's alcohol induced courage from the previous night having long departed. Finally Snape stepped forward and took her into his arms. Their kiss began slow and soft, gentle and loving. Hermione tilted her head back allowing him to deepen his exploration and revel in a delicious taste that was wholly her. He brought one hand up to grasp her hair, pulling her in deeper, while the other rested firmly on her lower back, claiming her as his own. Slowly Snape moved them towards his bed, gently lowering Hermione down, not once breaking contact. He moved his hands to the clasp of her robes pulling them loose and allowing them to fall from her shoulders. Slowly he ran one hand down her side brushing against the outer region of her breast as he did so. Hermione arched from the bed in desperate need of more. Hermione's writhing body urged Snape on and breaking their kiss he moved his lips to her neck, ravishing attention on the soft sensitive skin he found there as he deftly unbuttoned the front of her shirt. Snape moved his mouth lower, lavishing each newly revealed piece of exquisite flesh, until finally her shirt was loose. Undoing the tiny clasp at the front of her bra he took a moment to revel in the beauty before him before gently sucking one nipple into his mouth and teasing the sensitive nub with his tongue. Hermione let out another moan, and discarded her disheveled shirt and bra as the searing heat of Snape's tongue against her skin had set her alight, before burying her hands in his hair, urging him on. Snape kissed his way across her chest taking the other peak into his mouth lavishing it with the same attention as he had the first. One hand traveled to the discarded nub his thumb and forefinger pinching with the perfect pressure.  
  
"Oh, gods, Severus!" Hermione gasped, the sensations taking hold of her.  
  
The sound of his name coming from Hermione's lips sent lighting through Snape's body increasing his desperation. He took hold of the waistband of her skirt, slipping his thumbs under it and gently tugging the offending material away. His lips moved down her belly, pausing as he felt her curls tickling at his chin.  
  
"Please! Please!" Hermione begged, bucking her hips under him. Snape willingly obliged, burying his nose within her folds and inhaling deeply. The heady scent of her arousal and the knowledge that he had been the cause of it made Snape's already uncomfortably tight pants seem even smaller. He allowed his fingers to part her and he darted out his tongue to flick over her clitoris.  
  
"Severus!" Hermione whimpered, her body writhing. Snape was relentless, his tongue dancing over her sensitive skin until Hermione thought she would simply die with pleasure. He plunged first one and then a second slender finger into her, and Hermione felt unfamiliar shocks of electricity shoot through her, her eyes slipping closed and the sense of ultimate pleasure.  
  
"SEVERUS!" she screamed as her orgasm continued, her walls clamping down on his fingers, threatening to pull him over the edge with her. Resisting the urge to join her, Snape pressed on, not letting up until he heard Hermione sigh.   
  
"Merlin, that was unbelievable," she muttered, a contented smile spread over her face.  
  
"Glad you approve, my dear," Snape chuckled, sliding back up her body to claim her mouth. Hermione could taste herself on his lips, but instead of repulsing her as she had thought, it renewed her desire.  
  
"I want you, Severus," Hermione growled.   
  
"I believe you already have me, Hermione," Snape drawled, his voice sending shivers of delight up Hermione's spine.  
  
"No, I mean I want you…in me…now," she demanded. "I already know you're all mine," she added more gently. Snape was not about to wait for a more precise invitation. Quickly yet smoothly he removed his own clothing, tossing it to join Hermione's on the floor. He looked back at Hermione and caught her staring unabashedly at his freed manhood.  
  
"My god…" she muttered, taking in its size. "Where on earth have you been hiding that all these years."  
  
Snape let out a laugh.  
  
"That's quite an impressive piece of art, Severus," Hermione commented, reaching out to wrap her fingers around him. Slowly she stroked him and it wasn't long before Snape was forced to capture her wrist.  
  
"Please, Hermione, I can't take much more of that," he begged her. She released him and he moved to position himself between her thighs. Hermione shivered in anticipation as she felt him pressing at her entrance, and her eyes slipped closed.  
  
"Please, Hermione," he begged again. "Open your eyes." She obliged, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"I want you to watch me. I want you to see what you do to me."  
  
Hermione felt a rush of liquid flow from her core at his words, her eyes fixed on his. Snape pressed forward, slowly sliding into her searing depths. The friction was delicious, the sense of fullness overwhelming. Snape paused when he was buried to the hilt, catching his breath and his control for a moment. His eyes were clouded with desire, his face flushed with need. Slowly he drew back out of her, and then slid back in. He continued his languid moves for as long as he could, but when Hermione begged "Harder! Please, god, Sev, I'm so close!" He could no longer hold back. His movements became feverish as he felt a familiar tightness grasping hold, and as Hermione clamped down around him in orgasm he couldn't stop himself any longer.   
  
"HERMIONE!" he growled as he spilt into her, thrusting twice more, drawing their pleasure out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
One year later….  
  
"Hermione, you look so beautiful!" Ursula bubbled as she admired her soon to be daughter in law in her wedding dress. "Doesn't your mother look divine?" she continued, turning to Charlotte who stood next to her mother adorned in her flower girl dress.  
  
"Yep!" Charlotte agreed, her excitement evident in the way she could not stand still.   
  
"Simply stunning," a sultry voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Severus! Don't you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" Ursula chided her son, trying to shoo him from the room.  
  
"Bloody Muggle nonsense," Severus replied, but he had eyes only for Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled lovingly at him, her face aglow.  
  
"Grandma, can I go get a drink?" Charlotte asked, tugging on Ursula's dress.  
  
Ursula face broke into a broad grin, and Hermione caught tears welling up in the woman's eyes.  
  
"Of course, dear." Ursula turned to Severus, and in a croaky voice said "She called me Grandma!"  
  
Snape looked questioningly at the woman who in less than an hour would be his wife, and she nodded gently in reply.  
  
"You had best become accustomed to being addressed as such, mother."  
  
Ursula eyes glistened with hope and she turned to look at Hermione. "You're…you're…pregnant?" she finally managed to ask.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Two months."  
  
Ursula Snape burst into tears of joy. This was more than she'd ever hoped for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, I really wanted to use this somewhere in here, but never quite got around to it – maybe sometime I'll go back and edit the fic and put it in, but I thought I'd just chuck it in here for now:  
  
"Sir, are you one of Mummy's friends?" Charlotte asked innocently.  
  
"Not precisely," Snape replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well, you're always talking to her. You must be."  
  
"I was your mother's Professor when she was at school here."  
  
"Mummy's Professor? You must be really old!"  
  
~~~  
  
Well, looks like I can bring myself to write mushy SS/HG fics after all! And I think I managed to get in all of Kiri's challenge  
  
~~~~  
  
Thank you all for taking the time to read, and especially to each and every one of you who reviewed! Those little messages make my day!  
  
Jennifer13 – bloody computers, eh? Got one that won't do what it's told myself! Thank you!  
  
Sapphire Butterfly – Wow! Thanks! Want more smut? Check out my fics at AFF.net (link above). Some are just a little too nasty to post here. (yet another shameless plug ;) )  
  
Evil Crazy Willow – Hm, still not totally pleased with snape in this fic, but glad you liked him! Thank you!  
  
Killer Angel – Hope you enjoyed this update! Cheers for all your reviews :)  
  
Hermione31 – Thank you!  
  
Raclswt – Honor? Well, I did put a little warning, besides, I'd like to think our lovely Potions Master isn't all bad – can't be really, he did turn to the good side after all. Thank you!  
  
Sammie Tonks – Yep, Justin is gone for good. Hope school work is going well, I've got exams myself at the moment!  
  
CrazySwimmer27 – Yeah, perhaps Herm should lay off the punch a little. Thanks!  
  
Rachel – Thank you thank you thank you! Ah, Sev a gentleman *sigh*…. ;)  
  
Hogwartsgurl124389 – Oh, come now, Snape has feelings! Thank you so much for you wonderful words – they really made me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy!  
  
Indie Fairy – Thanks!  
  
Pseudonym – Yay! I kept Herm in character! Thanks!  
  
Samantha Winters – Thanks again for the advice!  
  
Anarane Anwamane – Thank you!  
  
Deb – Ah, my faithful reviewer! I haven't the vaguest what happened to your last review, but I thank you for that and all the rest!   
  
Magictwinkle – Thank you!  
  
BLV – Justin is gone! Time for celebration, huh? Cheers!  
  
KdarkMaiden – Thank you so much for all your reviews too! I so look forward to them.  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady – Will definitely keep writing! Little less for a week or so while I get my exams out the way, but then, look out! Thank you so much!  
  
Annabelle Elizabeth – Cheers! 


End file.
